Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let It Snow
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Three part oneshot! Naruto and company are at a club on christmas eve, but Neji doesn't want to dance. Well, Sasuke will just have to make him by using the jealousy technique: dancing with Naruto! A reviewer's request NejiSasu, NaruSasu
1. Dance, Dance

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay everyone, just so you guys know, this was supposed to be one of my reviewers, _Kyki_'s, one shot.**

**However, I got an idea into my head, and this is what came up.**

**This is still the request – however, it is a three-part one shot – each part consisting of one song – three songs in all.**

**You better feel special _Kyki_! This is for you!**

**Hope you like it, and please review for all three chaps!**

**Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let It Snow**

**OSpt1 – Dance, Dance**

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha glared at the brunette.

"_What_, Tenten?" She grabbed his arm excitedly.

"Come on! It's Christmas Eve! Don't be so glum!" She grinned at him. "We're all going to a club to celebrate, and Neji's going too!"

THAT perked Sasuke's interest – usually the stoic silver-eyed Hyuuga wouldn't go to ANYTHING of the sort to save his life – definitely NOT a clubbing type of person. Unless…

"You told him I was going, didn't you?" Tenten winked slyly at him.

"Yep! He said 'yes' right away! Now let's go!" Sighing, Sasuke only gave her a touch of resistance before allowing himself to be tugged into a neon sign-covered door.

Everyone was there already, sitting at a circular booth near the back of the club, drinks already laid out.

Neji wasn't touching his beer, sitting stiffly and glaring at anyone and everyone who raised an eyebrow mockingly at him.

Sasuke sighed inaudibly, walking over to the table and greeting everyone. He slid in next to the Hyuuga, who was on the outside.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga?"' He asked in the other's ear so he could hear it above the pounding music. "You're making everyone else awkward."

"This is a total waste of time!" Neji hissed back. "All of them are acting like idiots!"

"Then act like an idiot yourself so you don't stand out like a sore thumb," Sasuke replied smoothly, keeping a straight face with ease and dismissing the are-you-fucking-kidding-me? glare he was given with a blink.

"You're insane!"

"And YOU probably just drink like a man with a pussy –"

"UCHIHA!"

"– and THAT'S why you refuse to drink a sip." Sasuke drank his now-open beer pointedly, ignoring the glare he received like one oblivious and draining half of the bottle in one swig. _So what if I said something vulgar? I needed to stab him with a point he KNOWS is true. Heh – I wonder how Hyuugas act when they're drunk… _

Filing away the idea for a time he knew would be close by, he looked over to Neji again, the alcohol not affecting him at all.

_Uchihas, however, have a high-resistance to alcohol. _

"Just relax, okay? One night won't hurt you." _If you have someone to keep you from nose-diving into the tile when you pass out, that is – but the stupid Hyuuga doesn't need to know that. _

Neji humphed and looked away. Sasuke sighed in mock distress and shook his head.

"Okay everyone," he called to the table. "In case anyone asks later on why I did whatever the hell I'm going to do – I just got drunk, okay?"

"Okay, but what're you going to –?" Naruto cut himself off as the table turned silent.

Sasuke had taken a swig of his beer and – WITHOUT SWALLOWING – kissed the Hyuuga at his side _on the lips_, forcing Neji's mouth open and emptying the alcohol from his mouth and down the Hyuuga's throat, holding Neji to him by the jaw line.

After running his tongue slickly across the other's bottom lip one last time, he pulled away from the bewildered Hyuuga just as a song everyone knew blasted into the speakers. He smirked.

"Dance with me Hyuuga." Neji found himself being pulled onto the dance floor. He reacted instinctively, slapping the Uchiha's hands away.

"Get off me Uchiha!" He hissed, his lips still burning deliciously from the kiss. He blamed it on the beer. "I don't want to!"

Sasuke – never one to beg – shrugged.

"Fine – do what you want. Hey Naruto!" The blonde looked up. Sasuke motioned to the dance floor with his head. "C'mon!"

Naruto – never one to miss an opportunity to dance with the Uchiha – leaped up and landed next to Sasuke – not wanting to waste a moment of the song. He set a hand on Sasuke's hip and spun him, making the Uchiha face him and pressing their lower torsos together.

Sasuke didn't seem to have anything against this – in fact, he seemed to WANT it.

He rolled his hips forward, and Naruto grabbed his hand and spun him once more, holding the Uchiha's back to his chest as they rocked with the music.

Naruto's hands were all over Sasuke's body, and the Uchiha welcomed it.

He wanted to get a solid point across.

* * *

"_See? This is what you threw away." _

That was what Sasuke obviously wanted Neji to hear as he looked on, anger flaring with every caress Naruto's hands made.

"Wow – Sasuke's really into it," Sakura commented as she watched. Ino giggled.

"Yeah! It's like both of them KNOW what the other's going to do!"

"AND what the other _WANTS_," Tenten added. The three girls laughed, and Neji resisted the not-so-Hyuuga urge to smack them.

Hyuugas didn't smack people!

Besides, it would be like admitting Sasuke was right – which the stubborn, prideful Hyuuga would NOT do.

But still… watching the Uchiha move stirred something hot in Neji's… _private _areas, and he couldn't deny one fact.

_Holy shit that is HOT! _

* * *

The song ended, and Sasuke laughed, wiping sweat from his eyes and beginning to walk away.

Another song began, and Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand, pressing their bodies together.

"Tsk – no way Sasuke," Naruto told him. "We're STAYING for THIS one."

Sasuke smirked.

"Fine."

The intro began to play. Sasuke began to move.

"_**She says she's no good – **_

_**With words but I'm worse. **_

_**Barely stuttered out 'A joke of a romantic,' **_

_**Or just stuck to my tongue." **_

The tempo began to pick up. So did the seductive swing of Sasuke's hips.

"_**Weighed down with words too over dramatic – **_

_**Tonight it's 'it can't get much worse' vs. **_

'_**No one should ever feel like…'**_

The beat grew faster, and Sasuke spun away from Naruto, still clasping hands with him before spinning back into the blonde's arms, allowing Naruto to untangle his hair from the braid.

_That's right Naruto – do whatever you like. _

"_**I'm two quarters and a heart down – **_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds – **_

**_These words are all I have so I'll write them – _**

_**So you need them just to get by."**_

Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads were pressed against each other in the moment of silence following, but as the chorus began…

"_**Dance, dance – **_

_**We're falling apart to halftime.**_

_**Dance, dance – **_

_**And these are the lives**_

**_You'd love to lead – _**

_**Dance – **_

_**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me."**_

On the 'dance, dance', Sasuke would snap his hips from side to side, grinding against Naruto and letting his hands trace everywhere on the blonde's body.

He obviously knew the words to the song, for he was mouthing them as they danced, rolling his hips in time with the words and pressing his body against Naruto's in a seductive roll – upper torso first and stretching down to the lower. It made the breath catch in Naruto's throat as he let his hands roam over Sasuke's flesh.

The beat was slower now, and Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand, pulling him away and whirling him in a circle to clear a wide, circular space, the Uchiha's hair circling around him.

Sasuke never lost his balance – his spins were quick and controlled.

Naruto led him back into his arms as Neji began to burn.

_Dammit Hyuuga – this is what he WANTS!_

His body didn't seem to care.

"**_You always fold just before you're found out_**

_**Drink it up it's last call – **_

_**Last resort – **_

_**But only the first mistake."**_

Naruto had something in mind – Sasuke could tell as they pressed against each other before the pace picked up again.

_Fine Naruto. _He decided. _I'll play along – show me what you're thinking. _

He didn't have to wait long.

"_**I'm two quarters and a heart down – **_

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.**_

_**These words are all I have so I'll just write them – **_

_**So you need them just to get by."**_

Naruto yanked Sasuke away from him by the hand to the side, making the Uchiha whirl around the blonde's back.

Sasuke saw instantly what he was trying to do, and he stopped after three spins to pull on Naruto's hand, which made him spin as well – towards him.

On the very last word, Naruto and Sasuke's bodies connected, and Sasuke felt a warm, needy hand cupping his… _lower regions_ as their bodies pressed against each other, Sasuke's own hand cupping Naruto's lower back as he leaned backwards. It seemed like Naruto was towering over him, even though the blonde was shorter. To humor him, Sasuke let out a little, breathy, heated moan in his ear.

Neji saw this.

He was not happy.

But his body was.

"_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his **_

_**mattress, love?" **_

Sasuke and Naruto were so close during that last line, so close that their breaths intermingled and both of them felt heat rush through their entire body. Their eyes stayed locked, both of them challenging the other – but also both breathless and gasping. There was a moment of silence between them.

_Wow…_

Neji did NOT like that line.

_Well, not when it's Naruto dancing with Uchiha, anyway…_

_Wait – did I really just SAY that?_

Ino and the other two girls – along with all the guys – whistled.

"WOOHOO! THAT'S HOT!" They chorused.

They did nothing to make Neji feel any better.

Sasuke forced the moment to end and jerked away from Naruto again through a whirl and held his hand at arm's length, just as the chorus began to play.

"_**Dance, dance, **_

_**We're falling apart to halftime.**_

_**Dance, dance – **_

_**And these are the lives**_

_**You'd love to lead – **_

_**Dance – **_

_**This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me."**_

Every time the powerful beat echoed the first part of the chorus (being until the second 'dance, dance' – this move is incredibly hard to do for a long period of time), Sasuke's hips snapped back and forth in a talented, complicated step, his upper body not moving at all except for the shoulders – only his long hair was waving slightly. Naruto's eyes were completely glued to his lower torso.

Sasuke watched this smugly.

_That's right dobe, keep your eyes on me. If you do… _He resisted a smirk. _Then so does someone ELSE in the background. _

After the first part, however, Naruto had enough and pulled Sasuke to him again in a spin, bringing the Uchiha into his arms and tilting him backwards, running a hand down the Uchiha's gorgeous thigh and calf, activating Sasuke's reflexes and making the Uchiha kick.

His face wasn't even an inch away from the Uchiha's – his eyes never leaving Sasuke's wide ones – he hadn't expected that.

_The dobe is more daring than I thought… _

"Keeping up, bastard?" Naruto breathed. Sasuke's eyes turned sharp, and he didn't grace Naruto with an answer as he straightened at the end of the soft part after the end of the chorus.

Neji had frozen. With the way the two had been that moment before, it had seemed like –

_Bloody hell – did they just KISS?_

Once again, himself and his body had two different opinions about the subject.

"_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his **_

_**mattress?" **_

He allowed Naruto to take him into his arms – but Naruto felt his grip loosen as Sasuke bent his knees slightly and began at the blonde's shins, running his hands slowly – and too damned seductively – up Naruto's calves and thighs, paying particular attention to the blonde's private areas with his own as he rolled his hips tantalizingly slow into Naruto's own, sliding his fingers up the blonde's stomach and over his chest, slipping around Naruto's neck to fist the yellow hair.

Neji nearly fainted.

_Bad body – BAD BODY! _

"_**I only want sympathy in the form of you –**_

_**Crawling into bed with me." **_

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed hotly into Naruto's ear. "I think I am."

Naruto grinned.

"Good."

An instrumental part of the song was now playing, and Sasuke and Naruto rocked with it, every move in sync with the other. Naruto set his mouth on Sasuke's throat, nibbling on it gently. Sasuke shot the table they had been sitting at – shooting it at one person in particular – a smug smirk.

"_See? This is what you threw away. Poor, prideful Hyuuga."_

The Hyuuga in question caught the smirk.

_I KNOW that – damned Uchiha! _

The beat picked up again.

"_**Dance, dance, **_

_**We're falling apart to halftime.**_

_**Dance, dance – **_

_**And these are the lives**_

_**You'd love to lead – **_

_**Dance – **_

_**This is the way they'd love**_

_**This – this is the way they'd love – **_

_**This – this is the way they'd love – **_

**_If they knew how misery loved me."_**

Both dancers knew this was the closing of the song, so each of their movements were more energized – their caresses rougher, their contacts slicker, their hip-rolling more frantic.

Not to mention more hot, as Neji's body knew all too well.

…_Dammit. _

It grew slow again.

"_**Dance, dance.**_

_**Dance, dance.**_

_**Dance, dance."**_

Naruto jerked Sasuke away from him and yanked him into another spin –

"_**Dance, dance." **_

Their lips were ghosting each other's by the last two words, their bodies flushed against the other's – but their lips weren't truly touching, their eyes half-lidded and breathing hard.

Still – it was enough to sent jolts of rage through Neji's body.

The two took a step back from each other, and Sasuke cast the Hyuuga a disgusted look.

"_What, you're just gonna sit there?" _

Like HELL he was.

Before another song could begin, Neji stood up abruptly and walked to them both. He got between Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll take it from here, Naruto," he said. The blonde blinked and then shrugged.

"Okay – it was hot dancing with you Sasuke!"

"You too, Naruto." Sasuke waved him off with a small smile. He shot Neji a smirk.

"It took you long enough." Neji glared at him.

"Shut up and get ready – the next song's about to start." Sasuke gave him an evil smile.

"I look forward to it."

**End of OSp1 – Dance, Dance**

**The song was 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy. I got their CD today. –squeals-**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Lose My Breath

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay everyone! It looks like you guys really liked the first addition of this three-part one shot! Here's the second part!**

**Whew, it took forever to decide what song to do for the NejiSasu dancing part of this story! **

**But I got it, and it's great! WHOOHOO!**

**I'm glad all of you thought it was hot… heehee – that was the point! WHOOHOO! GO ME! I WROTE THE POINT RIGHT!**

**And by the way…**

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS JAN. 9TH! SEND ME FUZZIES AND CHOCOLATE!**

**This song is a bit girly, but I like it because in this part Sasuke is testing Neji – trying to see if the Hyuuga really has what it takes to dance (hotly –drool-) with him.**

**Heehee – I LOVE the beat of this song – it's so fast paced!**

**Ah – I'm happy. Here's the next installment ladies and gentlemen. **

**Hope ya like it!**

**Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let It Snow**

**OSp2 – Lose My Breath**

"Wow – Neji looks mad for some reason," Tenten mused as Naruto headed back to the table. Sakura giggled.

"Why do you think? Naruto just got hot with his crush."

"Well, it's not my fault." They looked up as Naruto grabbed his beer and began to chug it. "The cowardly little bastard should just get off his ass and tell Sasuke how he feels – I mean – it's so obvious!"

"The only reason you know is because he TOLD you, Naruto," Kiba told him, ten beers around him already. "He trusted you enough to tell you." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier to just sit and watch."

"But that's exactly what you're going to have to do," Ino replied. "Sit and drink your beer – but most importantly – WATCH."

So he did. They all did.

**ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

"You know how to dance, right Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. Neji surveyed him.

"Yeah – I do." Sasuke grinned toothily.

"Don't hold back – let me see what you've got. Unless you want me to dance with Naruto again – I'm sure he wouldn't mind…" Neji's reply was like steel.

"You're dancing with me, Uchiha." Sasuke leaned towards him and gave him a challenging smirk.

"Well, nothing's going to happen if you just stand there like a board." Neji's eyes turned sharp.

"I don't plan to remain that way for long, Uchiha." Sasuke nodded.

"Good – now let's go."

"_**HIT ME!" **_

A drum roll began – signaling the beginning of the song. Sasuke chuckled.

"Perfect," he murmured as Neji pressed close. He glanced back up and caught the Hyuuga's eyes. "Let's see what you've got."

Neji pulled him into his arms.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

Their hips immediately began to move together, both fighters pressing against each other – one trying to prove something and the other enjoying the ability to mock the other in the middle of the dance floor. Their hands were all over the other's body.

Neji forced his hands to trail. He wouldn't let his sense of discipline get in the way of proving something to the smug Uchiha.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath**_

**_Hah Hah"_**

Sasuke had to laugh as the song began.

"You're trying too hard, Hyuuga," Sasuke breathed in the older one's ear, the beginning of the chorus still blasting. "I'm grateful that you want to please me, but…" His hand slid up Neji's side, his breath hot on the other's collar bone. "You're too stiff – even with the motions, they're useless unless you do it with ease. You're so tense – relax. Don't move to the music – let the music move you."

"What're you talking about, Uchiha?" Neji hissed back, flustered. Sasuke was right – dammit – he felt so _awkward_…

Sasuke reached up and took Neji's face in his hands. He closed the Hyuuga's eyelids with gentle thumb pads.

"How about this...?" Sasuke trailed off. "Dance… with your eyes closed." The eyes would've snapped open at this had Sasuke not made sure they stayed shut.

"What're you talking about, Uchiha? How can I dance –?"

"You can," Sasuke cut him off softly – confidently. "I'm here – just do it. It shouldn't be a problem for you." Neji's eyebrows furrowed and Sasuke knew he was glaring at him from underneath the thin stretches of flesh.

"Fine."

The song was still going.

"**_Oooh – _**

"**_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_**

_**Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do**_

_**After I done everything that you asked me**_

_**Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you**_

_**Moved so fast baby now I can't find you"**_

On the second to last line, Sasuke had grabbed Neji's hips, grinding against him and breathing hot on his collarbone. Slowly, as he made sure Neji's eyes stayed closed, he felt the other relax. Neji began to move more smoothly.

"Open your eyes," Sasuke breathed to him as the song went to the next verse.

He wanted the Hyuuga to see THIS.

"_**Oooh**_

**_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_**

Sasuke pulled away and raised a hand to his hand, letting a mocking, distressed look come to his face.

**_"All that talk but it seems like it can't come through"_**

Sasuke had no bodily contact with Neji now, his shifted his hips from side to side and closed his eyes, wagging his index fingers as if agreeing with the music.

_No – no – no. _

Neji tried to snatch Sasuke's wrist, but the other spun out of his grasp nimbly, testing him.

**_"All them lies like you could satisfy me,_**

Sasuke rolled his hips once to the side in Neji's direction, his hands accentuating the point as they rested on the moving body part.

**_"Now I see where believing you got me_**

**_Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me" _**

On the last two lines before the chorus began again, Sasuke set his hands on his knees and began thrusting in time with the music, going lower and lower to the ground, snapping his back with the motions.

Wolf whistles erupted, and Sasuke shot Neji a sly look, who had frozen for a moment.

_God – the Uchiha moves like a chick! _

And his body enjoyed the hell out of it.

The chorus began again.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

Neji managed to lung forward and slide his arm around Sasuke's waist, all thoughts of proving something to the Uchiha forgotten.

_I just want his body against mine. _

Sasuke noticed the change, and was thrilled by it.

_Good boy, Hyuuga. _

_**"Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

Neji jerked Sasuke into a spin.

**_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_**

Sasuke came back to him, back against chest.

**_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath _**

_**Hah Hah"**_

On the last two words Sasuke's lower body jerked, his buttocks popping against Neji's… _lower _regions.

The breath caught in the Hyuuga's throat, and he found himself aching for more.

"_**Can you keep up?**_

Sasuke's hips shifted from side to side with each word.

**_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_**

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

Sasuke did a body roll on the last two lines, starting with his lower regions and traveling upwards, making his ass grind against Neji as he raised his hand to hold Neji's head close. The Hyuuga's hands were all over his flesh.

**_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath_**

Sasuke did a quick spin so he was facing the other way –

_**Hah Hah"**_

_He's breathing with the music._ Neji realized when he felt Sasuke's heavy gasps on his collar bone.

Despite the heated atmosphere of the club, the Hyuuga felt a shiver coarse down his spine.

_Oh my God! _

Sasuke pulled away again. Neji watched.

"_**Oooh**_

_**Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove**_

Sasuke set a hand on his hips and closed his eyes, rolling his hips side to side and wagging a finger.

**_Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove_**

The Uchiha pointed to the Hyuuga and then shook his head, popping his chest on the last two words.

Neji glared at him.

_Oh come on! I'm not THAT bad!_

**_Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim_**

Sasuke trailed his hands down his body to his hips, popping them the Hyuuga's way with a sly grin in his eyes.

**_Need a lifeguard and I need protection_**

The first three words had Sasuke raising a hand as if calling for someone, and then he crossed his arms protectively over his chest and rolled his shoulders Neji's way.

The Hyuuga had had enough as this was going on and went to him, grasping Sasuke's wrist and spinning the Uchiha to face him.

Screw discipline.

**_To put it on me deep in the right direction"_**

Sasuke felt a powerful hand cup his… _regions _as Naruto did, but this hand felt so much more possessive.

And controlling.

It sent chills down the Uchiha's spine.

_So he's finally getting loose… _

"**_Oooh_**

_**You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you**_

Sasuke pulled away from the hand before he lost all rational thought and focused his mind again on the songs – the words.

**_You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_**

Sasuke set his hands on his knees and bent them, running his hands up and down his legs and looking at Neji in mock distress.

**_Didn't mama teach you to give affection?_**

Sasuke stood and shot Neji a play disgusted look, a hand on his hip, flicking a superior finger the Hyuuga's way.

**_I know the difference of a man and an adolescent_**

The Uchiha passed a hand over his head and spun, his hand sliding over his hip that was angled Neji's way and gracing his ass.

Neji took a step forward as he did this, knowing what was coming next.

**_It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'"_**

Sasuke spread his arms wide and then spun to Neji, who caught his outstretched arm and yanked the Uchiha to him. ****

"Can you keep up?

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

They were moving together during the chorus, and Sasuke – chest to chest with the Hyuuga this time – did a body roll again, grinding their lower bodies together.

Neji's hands were hot and quick on his body, and the Uchiha loved it.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

Sasuke looked upwards from in between his lashes as they moved and gave Neji a sly grin. The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed.

_What's he thinking?_

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

On the last two words – once again – Sasuke snapped his hips forward and back, effectively… _humping _Neji's… _privates_.

The Hyuuga had never been so aroused in his life.

_God – since when did Sasuke learn to MOVE like this?_

Since when did he call the Uchiha 'Sasuke'?

The next part of the song was a bit more flowing, and not as jerkily fast-paced.

"**_If you can't make me say OOO_**

Sasuke's back was to Neji now.

**_Like the beat of this drum_**

The Uchiha's hands were caressing Neji's throat and side as the Hyuuga's hands wandered all over Sasuke's torso.

**_Why you ask for some _**

Sasuke rolled his hips sideways this time – from one of Neji's hips to the other.

**_when you really want none?_**

He leaned back fully against Neji and his fingers skated down the Hyuuga's sides.

_**If you can't make me say OOO**_

**_Like the beat of this groove"_**

Sasuke once again did a body roll – slow and tantalizing.

"_**You don't have no business in this **_

Sasuke pulled away from Neji again.

"**_Here's your papers_**

**_Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed…"_**

Sasuke got low again, snapping his back once more to every syllable of every 'dismissed'.

But the tempo didn't fade just yet – the song wasn't over.

Neji leaned down and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him up and as he did so, running his hands down the other's body, caressing every inch of flesh until their faces were less than a centimeter away from each other.

Sasuke had to shudder.

A deeper, male voice was added to the song.

"_**C'mon.**_

_**Breathe with me.**_

_**Hah hah.**_

_**Dark child – c'mon, yo"**_

The beat picked up again.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

__

Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath

_**Hah Hah"**_

Their movements were completely synchronized now, hips swaying hotly and hands trailing.

Silver never left black.

Black never left silver.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

Neji gripped Sasuke's hand and spun him, sending the Uchiha and himself in a complicated series of spins and exchanges of hand and lead.

It was like it was planned – like both of them knew what the other was going to do.

Because they are both so alike.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

Sasuke was pulled into Neji's arms again, and hands were all over his body as they rocked, the Uchiha grinding their pelvises together.

The last repeat of the chorus began.

"**_Can you keep up?_**

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath**_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath**_

_**Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hah Hah"**_

Neji gave Sasuke one last spin, and as the song ended, they were pressed flush together, chest to chest, hips to hips, their breaths intermingling.

"See?" Sasuke gasped, the sweat coating his skin slickly. "Now was it that bad?" Neji managed to smirk at him, breathless and thoroughly aroused.

"Not at all."

It was dark – they were at the center of a writhing mass that wasn't even paying attention to them.

And the heat in Neji's pants was quite hard to ignore…

And he could have sworn that he felt the same type of stiffness in the Uchiha's own jeans as they pressed together.

And it's the Uchiha's own fucking fault for making him like this.

Sasuke saw something flash in the silver orbs, and he felt the breath catch in his throat.

"Hyuuga –"

Lips against his silenced him, and his shoulders fully relaxed as Neji's arms wrapped around his waist, pushing him up into a strong chest.

_It's about fucking time! _

He reached up to grasp Neji's jaw in both hands, pulling the Hyuuga's head down further, crushing their mouths together as one hand fisted Neji's hair, preventing the older from pulling away.

A tongue pushed itself between his lips and he opened his mouth wider, letting the slick warmth shove itself halfway down his throat. He sucked hard on the appendage, and he let his own tongue invade the other's mouth, caressing the base of the other's tongue.

He ached for contact, and jolts of electricity were sent through him when he felt an undeniable heat in Neji's pants as their lower torsos were crushed even more fiercely together. It was enough to trigger his own formerly unnoticeable arousal.

_Oh – GOD! _

"Let's go," Neji gasped when they parted, their lips still ghosting each other's and their hot breath entering each other's mouths. "Let's leave – now."

Sasuke gave him a smirk that he could felt under his lips.

"Silly Hyuuga," he replied, his very voice – so low and smooth and sexy – making Neji fight from jerking. "No – let's not leave now. That was just one song. How can I possibly be convinced you can let loose on the dance floor – let alone in bed – with just one song?"

Neji barely held back a groan – barely.

_Damn Uchiha! He just HAS to make it so FUCKIN' hard! _

"How many more songs do you need?" Sasuke had to fight from laughing at the barely concealed nervousness – as if Neji would regret the answer – in the Hyuuga's voice as he rested his chin on Neji's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older.

"Well, depends on what the song is. If it's a good song, then one more. If not, then we'll have to get off the dance floor."

"And if we DO have to get off the dance floor?"

"Teh – well, we could always make out in the booth – I'm sure the others will pay to see that – we can make a few bucks in the process."

"Yes to the 'make out' part, hell no to the 'booth' part." Sasuke laughed at the response.

"Then you'll just have to sit quietly and squirm while I play with you under the table." Neji pulled away from him as he realized another song – this one slow and dragging – had began while they were talking.

"'Play with me under the table'? What does that mean?" Sasuke looked at him for a moment – as if contemplating whether or not to tell him – but then laughed.

"You'll see if you don't agree to the first thing, Hyuuga. Now come on – this is a God-awful song." Taking Neji's hand, he pulled him from the floor and back to the booth.

Lee and Sakura were gone, and so were Ino and Shikamaru.

"Where are the four lovebirds?" Sasuke asked Kiba as they sat down. The dog-lover sighed wistfully.

"Probably having a hot-ass orgy," he replied. Sasuke shot Neji a sly look, and Neji's face fell to one of how-the-fuck-can-you-suggest-that,-even-silently? looks before becoming stone again. Sasuke fought against laughing. Then he blinked as he saw Kiba reach for another bottle.

"Uh, Kiba? I don't think you should drink anymore – I mean – there's at least fifteen bottles around you already…"

"Yesh – he's toddaly washted," Naruto added. Neji blinked at him.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"Yes – he's totally wasted," Sasuke translated. "And he's right. So are you Naruto (meaning Naruto's wasted too)." He glared at the blonde, who was slumping against Kiba. "Look at you two – you BOTH look like you're about to pass out!" He sighed. Then he looked to Neji, and the smirk came back onto his face. "So Neji – you've got two choices. Number one – make out with me right here."

Neji's glare was the only reply. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay – I'll take that as a 'fuck no'." Then he shrugged. "Okay – onto choice two then."

"Hey boys!" Neji and Sasuke looked up to see the other four plus Tenten coming over to them. Ino smiled at them. "Choji was complaining that the food was bad, so he left early. So how was your dancing with Neji, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "You vanished in the crowd, so we couldn't see. How was it?" Sasuke didn't even glance at Neji before letting himself grin.

"Fucking hot Yamanaka – fucking HOT!"

"UCHIHA!"

"What, Hyuuga? It's true. You even got _hot_."

The last sentence was breathed heatedly into Neji's ear, and he shot Sasuke a glare as the others took a seat, shoving away the wandering hand that had begun to slide up his thigh towards his privates.

"I don't need to be reminded," he replied bitterly, his mind now back on his neglected arousal. Sasuke laughed.

"I'm going to get a drink," he told the table before turning and walking up and out of sight.

He returned a few minutes later with a beer, and he took a seat beside Neji.

The Hyuuga breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when he realized that Sasuke was ignoring him.

_Oh – thank God. I wasn't humiliated. _

Naruto then began to speak, and he leaned forward to hear the slurring blonde, his stomach pressing against the table and his buttocks perched on the booth chair's edge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke shift, but ignored it as his elbows rested on the table as he leaned over the wood to hear whatever the _fuck _the blonde was trying to say.

Then he felt something settle in between his legs, and he was about to move to see what it was.

But then he felt rather than heard his jean zipper get pulled down and his arousal released. He was about to let out a yelp, but then something hot and wet and fucking_ **good** _consumed him, making him tense up and stiffen, falling silent. He gave Sasuke a glance fast enough to see the Uchiha giving him a barely noticeable victory smirk, his eyes half-closed and knowing.

_YOU! _

_You're all mine, Hyuuga. _

**End of OSp2 – Lose My Breath**

**OMFG I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! **

**But it's going to be so hard to decide what song to do for the next chapter!**

**But I have a few ideas…**

**Heeheehee…**

**And the song was 'Lose My Breath' by Destiny's Child! **

**I LOVE THEM! **

**I got THEIR CD too! Haha!**

**It's really hard to write songfics where the people dance though. You have to do every action, and when you read it, it seems like the song is so much slower than it really is!**

**LOSE MY BREATH IS A FAST SONG! DON'T LET THE AMOUNT OF WORDS AND ACTIONS IN BETWEEN EACH LINE FOOL YOU!**

**And remember my birthday!**

**Thank you!**

**Please review!**

**And _Kyki_! I hope you enjoyed your next installment!**

**Until next time! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

_**  
**_


	3. Martyrdom and Suicide Press Coverage

**Okay people! The last section of the three part oneshot is up! In this one though, there is NO dancing, and the song isn't the core of the chapter – it's just a little side thing to keep it to the outline. **

**This one – I believe – is the most enjoyable, and just so you know, the name of the chapter is the name of the SONG!**

**Yeah – long title for a short song!**

**Even though it IS an awesome song. Go figure.**

**Well, let me not keep you waiting.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review at the end! **

**Here it is! **

**Let Us Dance, Let Them Drink, Let it Snow**

**Final One shot **

**Part Three – **

**The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage**

Neji shot Sasuke a glare, but then had to rest his head on the table to fight from moaning as whatever it was caressed his length.

Sasuke raised a hand to his mouth.

"Oh dear – Neji, are you feeling all right?" He asked, feigning concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm FINE, Uchiha," Neji snapped scathingly, digging his fingernails into his upper arms. His legs jerked as the warmth around him stretched upwards towards the base. A hand pressed into his shoulder blade.

"Are you SURE, Neji?" Sasuke asked loud enough for everyone's attention to be drawn. "You're shuddering – is everything okay?"

_Go to hell Uchiha! You KNOW why the fuck I'm shuddering! _

"Whoa – Neji, he's right," Sakura commented. "You look pale – paler than usual anyway."

Neji shot her a glare as the talented tongue – (yes, how could anyone NOT know what it was?) – caressed him.

Sasuke was feeling his back with both hands now.

"Hmmm… Neji – your back is so tense."

_I wonder WHY, you little bedamned Uchiha! _

"Give him a massage, Sasuke-kun," Ino suggested slyly. "That might help relax him." Neji's eyes snapped open and immediately went in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha blinked, as if considering the idea, and then smirked sadistically.

_I'm going to kill that blonde before this is all over – and the bastard Uchiha. _

But dammit – it felt so good…

Teeth grazed his length, and he jumped, letting out a small gasp.

"What is it, Neji?" Sakura asked. He glanced around but then shook his head.

"Nothing Haruno – I just realized something," he lied smoothly.

He felt a weight settle behind him, and he turned his head to see Sasuke behind him on the seat, straddling his backside.

"Uchiha –!"

"Yeah – you realized something," Sasuke murmured in his ear as hands began to wander up and down his back. "You realized that the only way to get into my pants…" his fingers stretched down to grace the base of Neji's length. "Is to give me what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?" Neji snapped back over his shoulder. Hands began to rub his back, soothing compared to the fiery need pressing in the pit of his stomach.

"You know what," Sasuke breathed back to him hotly, his fingers running down Neji's spine to the small of his back, his thumbs slipping inside the waistband of the Hyuuga's pants.

"I'm not going to be the uke," Neji snapped angrily over his shoulder, barely audible. Sasuke chuckled deep and throatily in his ear, and a humming sensation caressed Neji's length, making him jerk.

"Dear Neji, I'm not asking you to be." His hands slipped underneath Neji's shirt. "I'm feeling lazy – besides, all that dancing tired me out. And let me remind you…" The tongue licked the full underside of Neji's length. "That you should pay me back for such gentle treatment."

"Gentle treatment?" Neji repeated breathlessly. "Damn Uchiha – you're trying to embarrass me!"

Teeth bit down angrily on his member, and he would have released a cry had not Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Get real Hyuuga – all these guys are too drunk to know the famous Hyuuga prodigy is getting tea bagged under the table."

"Well, that's vulgar," Neji commented dryly once the hand was removed. The tip of the tongue buried into the slit, and the Hyuuga winced, trying to draw his legs inward only to realize they were being held. Sasuke used Neji's back as an armrest, crossing his arms on the Hyuuga's broad shoulder blades.

"Well, if you want to, I can call it oral sex – whatever floats yer boat," Sasuke replied absently, trying to imagine Neji naked on a bed with chains wrapped around him.

It was quite easy. Sasuke closed his eyes contently.

"Agh – never mind – I don't care!" Neji stormed. "Just get your clone off me!" Sasuke smiled.

"Heh – no way. You don't want to have a neglected arousal, do you?"

"Well, you're not helping!"

"Hmmm – you're right. I'm just teasing."

"Right! So stop!"

"No way. Heh…" he licked his lips. "You're tasty, Neji."

It wasn't the mouth on his length that made Neji shudder as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist, shifting to grind his lower body against the small of the Hyuuga's back before settling again.

Neji tried hard not to hyperventilate.

_Breathe Neji – BREATHE! _

"You okay Neji?" Ino asked. "You look like you're about to pass out." Sasuke laughed.

"I'm sure it's just the air Yamanaka," he replied, sliding his hands down to brush Neji's base. The Hyuuga tried to elbow him inconspicuously in the stomach, but missed. "Give him a few minutes – he'll be all right." He leaned closer to Neji's ear, pressing his chest and stomach against Neji's back. "I know what you want," he breathed to the Hyuuga. "I know what you crave."

The mouth pulled away as Sasuke's hands slid downwards, and Neji took the chance to kick the clone under the table, which bit the head of his length sharply before vanishing in a small whirlwind of smoke. Neji instinctively leaned back into Sasuke's chest as the Uchiha's chin rested on his shoulder, sighing in relief.

"And what's that?" He hissed in return, thankful the clone was gone. Sasuke gave him a small smirk. His lips graced Neji's earlobe.

"You want to be where no one else is able to touch," he breathed hotly in Neji's ear. "You want to be _inside_ of me – my darkest corners." His hands wrapped around Neji's length and stoked, lightly teasing. "You know it'll be hot – that I'm as good as I make myself to be. You don't need experience to say that. But…" He blew a hot stream of air straight into Neji's ear, making him shudder. "That doesn't stop you from _wanting _it."

Neji was breathing hard again.

_Dammit – he's right! _

…

_I hate Uchihas. _

"But you can't get it just because you want it," Sasuke continued, twisting the head of Neji's member. "You have to _earn _it." Neji swallowed.

"How?" He snarled. Sasuke chuckled in his ear.

"You know how."

The two slow songs that they had played ended, and a faster one began.

"**_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_**

_**Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me **_

_**Good, good now we're making some progress **_

_**Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat**_

Sasuke bobbed his head to the music, snapping and tapping absentmindedly when it said.

Neji glared at the ceiling, but then sighed.

"Okay – okay," he said. "I'll do it – just – get your hands off me!" Sasuke smirked.

"I know you're prideful Neji," he began. "But really – tell me…" He nuzzled Neji's neck. "How long have you liked me?"

The Hyuuga stiffened, ready to lash out, and Sasuke squeezed his length warningly.

"_Settle down or I'll rip your dick from your balls." _

"**_And I believe_**

**_This may call for a proper introduction, and well  
_**

_**Don't you see?**_

**_I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue_**

"Good," Sasuke cooed, saving Neji the trouble of putting his straining length back into his pants. He whipped the pre-cum off on Neji's jeans. "Now turn."

After a moment of glaring, Neji obeyed, turning halfway in the seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"All right – that'll have to do." His hands snapped up to grasp Neji's jaw, his lips ghosting Neji's. "Go ahead."

_I have to make the first move? _Neji realized. Then he blinked when he saw the spark in Sasuke's eyes. _Oh right – he's feeling LAZY. Tsk – stupid Uchiha. _

Swallowing his pride, he yanked Sasuke to him, crushing their mouths together.

"**_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

**_And I aim to be_**

**_Your eyes – trophy boys, trophy wives _**

Wolf whistles immediately erupted, and Neji – turning red, began to pull back, but Sasuke bit his bottom lip harshly and fisted his hair, preventing escape.

"Finish what you started, Hyuuga," he gasped.

"Only if you become mine, Uchiha," Neji hissed back, biting Sasuke's bottom lip punishingly.

"**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen _**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

_**And I aim to be**_

**_Your eyes – trophy boys, trophy wives _**

Even though Sasuke said he didn't really want to dominate, he surely gave the Hyuuga one hell of a fight, pushing Neji down to the padded seat, lying on top of him.

Neji replied hotly, refusing to let himself give in to the Uchiha's powerful demands – meeting them with his own.

_Oh… hot damn…_

The tempo slowed to what it was in the beginning.

"**_Applause, applause, no wait wait _**

_**Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:**_

_**It seems the artists these days are not who you think **_

_**So we'll pick back up on that on another page **_

Then it picked up again as Neji gasped, feeling hot hands slid into his jeans. He looked up to see Sasuke smirking at him before their lips crashed together once more.

"**_And I believe_**

**_This may call for a proper introduction, and well _**

_**Don't you see?**_

**_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_**

"You ready Neji?" Sasuke breathed to him when he pulled back. It was then Neji realized his own hands had slid into Sasuke's waistband as well, possessively gripping his hips. Neji couldn't help but smirk.

"For what, Uchiha?" He replied. Sasuke grinned and pulled up, yanking Neji with him. He turned to the others.

They were all snoring –

"Drunk," Sasuke said. He shrugged and turned to Neji. "Oh well." He gripped Neji's wrists and pulled them out of his jeans, yanking him out of the seat and to the door. "Less questions to answer later on then, huh?"

They exited the club with the final beat still ringing in their ears.

"**_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

**_And I aim to be_**

**_Your eyes – trophy boys, trophy wives_**

They were walking down the empty streets together – now it was at least two o'clock in the morning – everyone was with their families, in the club or dead ass drunk.

They were completely alone, and Sasuke wordlessly led the way towards his apartment.

They walked in silence; at least, Neji was silent. Sasuke was humming the last song they had heard.

"**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

**_And I aim to be_**

**_Your eyes – trophy boys, trophy wives_**

Neji glanced at him and then at the Uchiha's jeans.

There was no sort of… strange shape poking into the front of his pants.

Even though Neji's own pants were baggy, he knew that if you looked hard enough, you'd be able to see it.

Thank God the streets were empty. **_  
_**

Sasuke glanced over at Neji fast enough to see the other look away to the ground. He rolled his eyes.

Before Neji knew it, Sasuke was in front of him, leaning forward until their noses were touching.

"Okay Neji – what is it? You look so depressed for someone who's about to get laid – what's your problem?" Neji glared at him.

"Yes – you're right. I should be ecstatic. But…" He looked away. "Something bothers me." Sasuke blinked.

"And what's that?" Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this… just something you're doing because you think I'm _lusting _after you?" He managed to say. "I mean, you're just planning this to be a one-night stand, right?" Sasuke blinked.

"Well, if you're hot, maybe a three-night stand –" Neji glared at him. "– Okay, okay – I'll be serious! Why? Do you WANT it to be a one-night stand?" Neji flushed.

"NO! I mean – no. I don't," he replied, a little more calmly. "You know I like you – okay – we've gotten rid of the hard part on my side, but what about you?" Sasuke blinked.

"What hard part?" Neji did a face vault backwards.

"'WHAT HARD PART'? DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID?"

"Yes – I listened." Neji calmed down and blinked. "I just don't think there's nothing hard about saying it." Sasuke smiled at him. "Why do you think I tried so hard to make you jealous so you would dance with me? Because I WANTED to dance with you. And that kiss on the dance floor sure wasn't one you would dish out on a daily basis either." He winked slyly at the Hyuuga, who blushed. "Besides…" Sasuke drew closer to Neji, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck. "If it WAS a one-night stand, I would NEVER let you be seme."

Neji flushed. Sasuke smirked slyly at him, and noted a convenient alleyway right beside them through the corner of his eye. (DDB from background – You're welcome, Sasuke!)

"Would you like me to show you how MUCH I can dominate you?" Neji didn't have time to take a breath before he was whirled and slammed into the alley wall, a body pressed flush into him and a mouth landing, bruising, on his own.

"**_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_**

**_And swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_**

**_And swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_**

**_And swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_**

Neji replied powerfully, but try as he might, he couldn't get their positions to switch.

_Oh – dammit he's strong! _

They were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"**_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention **_

**_And I aim to be _**

**_Your eyes – trophy boys, trophy wives _**

Before Neji could answer his phone, Sasuke had snatched it from his pocket and had flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked, withdrawing from Neji and looking off to the street, a hand on his hip.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _A gruff voice asked on the other line. Neji's blood ran cold.

"Oh shit! It's Hiashi-sama!" He whispered frantically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, but then his lips twitched upwards in a devious smirk. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga-san," he replied. Neji blinked.

_Oh God what the fuck is he planning –?_

"_Uchiha Sasuke? What is this? What're you doing with Neji's phone?" _Sasuke gave Neji a sadistic grin before replying.

"Well, Neji can't come to the phone right now."

"_And why is that?" _Without even blinking, Sasuke replied,

"He's chained to the bed."

"WHAT?" Neji raged. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hush Neji-_koi_!" Sasuke chided, silently laughing at him. "You're going to wake the neighbors!"

"_And why is he chained to the bed?"_

"HIASHI-SAMA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM –"

"Because I was just about to fuck him through the mattress."

"**_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _**

_**Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention**_

**_And I aim to be – _**

**_Your eyes"_**

Sasuke was sure he heard someone collapse on the other end.

_Whoops. Looks like I made someone faint. My bad. Heeheeheehee…_

"NO! HIASHI-SAMA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE'S CRAZY –!"

"Hush Neji-koi! I know you want to get started but there's no reason to get so loud!" Sasuke scolded him. Neji lashed out to get the phone, but Sasuke slapped a hand to his forehead and pushed him back. "Stop that Neji – you're chained to the bed, remember?"

"_What did you say, Uchiha?" _Came the forcefully controlled voice of Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sasuke smiled sweetly.

"I said I was just about to fuck your dear nephew through the mattress. He's been begging for it ALL night."

Sasuke was sure Neji was going to kill him.

But it was worth it.

That look on his face was priceless!

"SHUT UP UCHIHA! LORD HIASHI PLEASE DON'T LISTEN HE LIES –!"

"Don't make me shove cotton into your mouth like I did last night Neji!" Sasuke threatened the Hyuuga, pointing at the other, but his face screwed up in withheld laughter at the look on Neji's face and he set the phone on the crook of his neck, bending over and sniggering into his hand.

When Hiashi began speaking again, however, Sasuke immediately regained his calm and serious composure, coming up with a straight back.

"_You're having sex with my NEPHEW, Uchiha?" _Hiashi asked icily. Sasuke grinned.

"Yes Hyuuga-san – hard core sex as a matter of fact. I'm vulgar like that. But I think he enjoys it."

There was a loud thump as Neji did a backwards face vault.

"_And what was that thump, Uchiha?" _Hiashi asked again. Sasuke grinned satanically.

"That was Neji Hyuuga-san. He just saw my private area. I think he fainted because it's so big."

Neji was up in an instant.

"LIAR! SHUT UP UCHIHA I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE –!"

"Don't lie Neji-koi – we know you enjoy it!" Sasuke laughingly accused over the screaming, dodging a few Kunai.

"…'_Private area'?" _Hiashi repeated. _"You mean you're NAKED?" _

Sasuke blinked.

"Well, yes Hyuuga-san. It's a very simple concept – see, to have sex, you kinda both need to be naked. That's how it works."

"UCHIHA STOP MOCKING LORD HIASHI OR I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE –!"

"Neji! Stop straining against the chains! They're going to leave unsightly marks in all the wrong places!"

"WRONG PLACES?"

"Yes. Hickeys are unsightly marks in all the RIGHT places," Sasuke replied calmly.

Neji did a face vault again.

"Um, sorry Hyuuga-san – that was Neji again. He just passed out from a nosebleed because he was imagining me inside of him," Sasuke told Hiashi proudly.

"LIAR! I DO NOT HAVE A NOSEBLEED –!"

"Well Hyuuga-san, thank you for calling to see how Neji-_koi_ was doing!" Sasuke told Hiashi cheerfully. "But I assure you – he's in good hands, and don't worry – he won't have _too _much of a limp tomorrow. I'll be sure he gets home in time for lunch and I'll feed him breakfast. But once again – thank you SO much for being SO worried about him. Okay? Okay – bye!" He hung up.

He hung up on the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Neji could only stare at him and the proud smirk he had on his face.

"You know you probably just got me disowned, right?" He asked Sasuke as the Uchiha took the battery out of the phone and gave the phone back to him.

"Oh c'mon – it'll be worth it!" Sasuke replied, walking out of the alley way and back onto the street, pulling Neji along.

"Worth what?"

"Besides, you can just tell him the truth tomorrow."

"If he doesn't KILL me first." Sasuke flashed him a smile and wrapped the Hyuuga in a hug as they walked.

"Oh c'mon – I didn't put you through all that hell just now just so you could get killed! Don't worry! I'll keep a watch on you. If Hiashi tries anything, I'll know."

There was silence for a moment. Neji looked at Sasuke uncertainly.

"So… despite what you said back there… I'M still going to be seme, right?"

Sasuke laughed and pinched Neji's cheek.

"Of course – stupid Hyuuga! Come on!"

They raced to Sasuke's apartment.

**NOW TO THE INNUENDO BECAUSE _KYKI _WANTED AN INNUENDO INSTEAD OF A FULLY-BLOWN LEMON**

**BLAME HER. NOT THE AUTHORESS. **

The door opened, closed, locked. Another room was revealed, the entrance to that closed, locked.

A bed squeaked, clothes disappeared. Hands roamed while breathing turned heavy and harsh. Kisses were exchanged, battles were fought and two bodies pressed close to each other in darkness lit only by the moonlight shining through the window.

Names were called, cries echoed, lust prevailed.

Heats were exchanged, gasps resounded, teeth clenched and white bliss was reached through a whirl of sound and color and touch.

They could only rest there for a moment, breathless and wide-eyed, both thinking the same thing.

_Oh my God that was amazing. _

**END (SHORT!) INNUENDO**

Sasuke winced as bright light hit his eyes – right when his consciousness awoke. He wearily opened his eyes to see snow gently drifting down outside his window.

_Hmm… snow. Haven't seen that in a while. _

Neji's warm arms were around him, bringing warmth to the winter day that even a heater couldn't rival. Sasuke's sense of smell was awash in a scent that made him melt.

The scent of Hyuuga Neji.

A mixture of snow and sound and rain assaulted his nose, and he breathed in deeply, snuggling deeper into Neji's embrace and entwining their legs.

_Mm… what's today? _Sasuke groggily asked himself. Then he blinked. _That's right – it's Christmas day! _

Grinning, he shifted slightly, stretching his arm to reach his nightstand, sliding open the small drawer were something gold was hidden, waiting for a time like this.

Turning back to Neji, he took the gold chain in both hands and slipped it around Neji's neck, clasping it without incident, never taking his eyes from Neji's flawless face, peaceful and serene in sleep. Sasuke smiled, looking at the golden kingfisher that dangled from the chain, wings stretched in endless flight.

_Stupid Neji. _He thought fondly. _Of course I've always liked you – I've just been a little better at keeping it a secret. _He smiled, and planted a soft kiss on Neji's jaw.

"Merry Christmas, stupid Hyuuga," he murmured before letting his head drop onto Neji's chest and falling asleep again.

He awoke once more a while later to something warm being pulled around his neck, and his eyes snapped open to see Neji's silver eyes looking down at him, half-closed and loving.

It was then Sasuke realized that Neji had attached a chain to HIS neck, and he looked down at his chest to see a golden moon dangling from his throat. He blinked and smiled.

"We think too much alike," he murmured sleepily as Neji kissed the base of his jaw.

"Maybe that's a good thing," the Hyuuga replied softly, his arms returning to their spots around Sasuke's form. Sasuke smirked.

"Forget returning you in time for lunch – you're staying until at least dinner!" Neji grinned.

"I'll stay all my life if you want me to." Sasuke blinked, and then smiled softly.

"That… would be kickass." Neji chuckled, but couldn't stop his arms from shaking slightly as they tightened. It seemed like a sun had burst into life in his stomach. Sasuke actually felt the same way about him!

Suddenly, being disowned didn't seem so bad.

He kissed Sasuke gently one last time.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

**End One Shot – The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage**

**Okay, I guess you're wondering where the (BEEP) I got this chapter name – I didn't. Like I said – it's the name of a song by PANIC! At the Disco.**

**I like them. They're cool. They name their songs titles that have absolutely nothing to do with the song itself. Heehee – it's funny. **

**Yes, a little cliché fluffiness at the end – but hey, I wanted it happy. **

**NejiSasu forever! Yay! –waves flag-**

**As for why Neji got Sasuke a moon… probably because a star would stab him while he slept. XD**

**And besides, a moon and a bird… a bird flying across the moon, creating a shadow that matches Sasuke's hair and eyes – it fits! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot event!**

**_Kyki _– I love you forever, my love! THIS WAS ALL FOR YOU!**

**And to satisfy my muse. Her and her sharp-ass nails…**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**It would make me REALLY happy!**

**And tell your friends about it!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

****

****


End file.
